


Pieces

by ZinniaRoseStark



Series: Olivia [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Women, Blood, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Childbirth, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Violence, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinniaRoseStark/pseuds/ZinniaRoseStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia and James are back, but this time with new challenges they never thought they'd face. They're safe for now in Wakanda, but their lives will never be normal. What happens when old threats rise, and new threats show their faces? Can James keep his family safe? Will Olivia be able to make it through this fight in one piece? Or will her world come crumbling down around her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hadn't planned on writing this for a while, but I couldn't help myself. When you're sad, the angst just kind of comes out, and then of course it ends with fluffy happiness. But, this is just a teaser for now. I probably won't be updating this one often, until I finish Anna, or at least get close to finishing it. I might post something occasionally, but I just needed to get this up. I needed to write something, and this is what happened. I might change it later when I'm not wallowing in misery, but for now this is what you get. Let me know what you think.
> 
> It's basically going to be a stand alone, as far as the MCU plot goes. I'll be making up a lot, and I may pull some inspiration from the comics, who knows. I'm just gonna go with what comes to me on this one. And don't expect everything to be all sunshine and rainbows. You know me well enough by now to know I'm not capable of just sunshine and rainbows. I'm still going to be evil, but a different kind of evil from the first one.
> 
> And, for those of you who know, I did get the results of my MRI, and it was clear! Completely normal! That is such a relief, you don't even know. So, really, this could kind of be a little celebration for that!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like this one as much as the last, and, as always, I don't own anything you recognize. Yada, yada, yada. Okay. I'll shut up now. Enjoy!

There was screaming around her. It took her a moment to realize it was her screaming. She felt like she was being torn in half, ripped to shreds from the inside out, like something was trying to claw its way out of her. She screamed again, her body on fire, her throat constricting. Someone was telling her to breathe, someone else push. It was all so confusing, so _painful._ There were hands on her, things being shoved inside her, but all she could feel was pain.

The hands left her, a mask being placed over her face, and suddenly she was moving. Air was pushed into her nose as she inhaled, the smell of rubbing alcohol filling her system and she saw a face above her, but everything was growing dark, the world fading out around her, the pain finally disappearing.

She woke up in a white room, sunlight coming in through the window. She was in a hospital bed, in a hospital gown, tubes up her nose giving her oxygen, as well as an IV in her arm. She blinked the blurriness away, moving her head slightly to look around the room. There were x-rays up on the wall, various instruments around the room. There was a beeping as well, that was sounding in the air. It was steady, regular. She realized it was her heartbeat. She turned her head a little, hearing the sound of scratching. She saw Steve next to her, sketching away on a pad of paper. She tried to speak, but only a cough left her. Steve snapped to attention, abandoning the paper in the chair he was seated in as he grabbed a cup of water, offering the straw to her.

She drank down half the cup, before Steve pulled it away. He pressed the button on the remote next to her hand, alerting one of the staff that she was awake. He stared down at her, an unreadable expression on his face. The door opened, one of the Wakandan doctors entering the room.

"Ah, miss Olivia, it is good to see you are awake." He said, approaching the bed. She tried to speak, but nothing came out. "Don't strain yourself. I have good news, you delivered a healthy baby girl yesterday afternoon. She is 6lbs 5oz. Very happy and healthy. We had to do a C-section after she decided to come early. You lost a lot of blood, but we have managed to stabilize you for now. You may feel a little pain, but that is normal."

"Where is she?" Olivia whispered, looking between Steve and the doctor.

"She is with her daddy in the nursery."

"I'll go get him." Steve said, leaving the room.

Steve walked down the hall to the nursery, smiling a little at the sight of Bucky in the corner in a rocking chair, a little pink bundle in his arms. His new arm glinted a little in the sunlight streaming in through the window. It was lighter than the first, and more manageable. It didn't hurt him like the first one did. It was easier to care for, completely waterproof and bulletproof, though Steve doubted he'd be getting shot at any time soon.

"Hey." He said, approaching his best friend. "She's awake."

Bucky's face lit up, standing carefully with his daughter in his arms. "Can you take her for a moment? I have to use the john."

Steve took his god-daughter from Bucky's arms, standing in the middle of the nursery, staring down at her. She was beautiful, a little tuft of light brown hair on her head, and he could already tell she looked like Bucky. Her tiny mouth opened in a yawn, her eyes fluttering for a moment, before she settled back to sleep. Bucky came back, a smile on his face as he watched his best friend with his daughter.

"She really is somethin', isn't she?"

"She's beautiful." Steve said, smiling up at Bucky. "I'm so happy for you two. You deserve this happiness after everything." Steve said, passing the baby girl back to her father. "Come on. I know Momma's anxious to meet her baby girl."

Bucky took off towards her hospital room, Steve following. Steve opened the door for him, letting him walk in first. Olivia's face lit up, a soft smile coming to her lips as Bucky approached the bed.

"Hey, doll." Bucky said softly, sitting down in the chair beside her.

"That's her?" Olivia asked, tears coming to her eyes.

"Yeah." Bucky said, blinking back his own tears as he passed his daughter to her mother.

Olivia held her baby girl, tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked at the precious bundle she'd carried for six months. She'd been in and out of the care of a doctor for a majority of that, weak and lethargic from the rate her daughter had grown at, thanks to the serum Bucky had been given. The doctors weren't sure if she'd make it through the delivery, but yet, here she was. Holding her little girl in her arms.

She wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand, Bucky running his flesh hand through her hair. "She looks just like you, James."

"You think?" Bucky asked, the smile never leaving his face.

"Yeah." Olivia laughed. "Our little Sarah Rebekah Barnes."


	2. Adjusting

The next few days were tough. Olivia was released from the hospital, but was put on bed rest until she regained her strength. Bucky spent most of his time caring for Sarah. He got up during all hours of the night to ease her screaming, wanting to give Libby as much time to sleep as possible. That, and he still couldn’t sleep. Not after everything that had happened. He could still hear the words, echoing along with screams, Libby’s screams as he tortured her in the worst way possible. Sometimes it was Libby saying the words, her face morphing into her father’s and he woke in a cold sweat, his daughter fussing in her crib across the room. He’d get up, wipe the sweat from his forehead and pick her up, heading to their kitchen to make her a bottle of formula. Or sometimes she needed a diaper change, something else he’d grown very good at. Steve teased him, telling him he was getting domestic, but Bucky couldn’t complain. It was better than his other option. 

He woke up one night, at some ungodly hour, not quite understanding why he was awake. He rolled over, his arms searching for Olivia, only to meet cold sheets. He shot up, one hand on the knife under his pillow as he flicked on the light with the other, panic rising in his throat as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the sudden light.

He relaxed a little, his hand releasing the knife as his eyes meet the scene in the corner of the room. Libby was asleep in the rocking chair, Sarah in her arms. Both of his girls were out, and he couldn’t find it in him to move either of them, so he let them be, heading into the kitchen to get some water. 

He wasn’t sure how long he stood there looking out the dark windows, thinking. How far they’d come. How much life had changed. How much he’d missed from the 40’s onward. How much he’d done and didn’t know. How much of the change was his doing. He was so distracted he didn’t hear Olivia enter the kitchen, and jumped slightly when her arms wrapped around his waist. 

“Sorry, I scared you. I’m not used to sneaking up on you.” She murmured, pressing her face against his back. 

“Why are you up?” He asked, placing his hand over hers on his stomach. 

“Sarah needed changed and you were sleeping pretty hard. I figured I’d let you rest. I had to pee anyways.” 

“Next time you should wake me up. You need your rest.” He turned around, looking down at her.

“I’m fine. Sarah needs more than just her father caring for her, you know.” 

“But you still need your rest. You need to get your strength back.” Bucky says, turning to face her. 

“And I won’t get it back laying in bed all day. I need to get up, do some stuff. Clean.” 

“We have housekeepers for that.” 

“Do laundry.” 

“We have housekeepers for that too.” 

“Shop.”    
“Our food’s delivered.” 

“Cook.” He gives her a look. “Oh come on James! You have to work with me here! I gotta do something! I mean, Wakandan TV is great, but I have no idea what they’re saying.” 

The transition had been hard for her. For both of them. Going from doing everything in Romania, to having everything done for her was hard. Especially when she was supposed to be in bed all day. She didn’t like that and found every little excuse to get up and do something. He knew she had a point, but he still worried about her. 

“Fine.” He sighs. “I’ll talk to Steve and King T’Challa. See what I can do.” 

The smile that lit up her face was all he ever needed to see. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” 

She leaned up, pressing her lips to his. It was the first time they’d kissed in months. It was short and sweet, but it made Libby’s toes curl and sent sparks to every nerve ending in Bucky’s body. 

It was no lie he missed the physical relationship they’d had in Romania. The closeness, the bond they’d shared. The bond that had given them Sarah. Unplanned as she was, he wouldn’t trade her for the world. Both Libby and Sarah were the best things to happen to him in a long time, as strange as their story was. 

It still plagued him sometimes, thinking about how different things could had been. If he had been able to think for himself, have control, how he could have kept her from this life. She could have been safe somewhere, with her sister. But he had been a brainwashed monster, incapable of doing anything but what was commanded of him and he’d pulled her into this. He still didn’t know what had compelled him to go back that night. But he knew he didn’t regret that decision. Having her here now was worth the struggles they’d gone through to avoid her being killed. 

“You’re distracted again.” Libby’s voice pulled him from his thoughts. “Maybe you should go back to bed.” 

“You should too. It’s still early.” He picked her up, her arms instinctively wrapping around his neck. 

He carried her back to bed, placing her down before climbing in beside her, his eyes making sure Sarah was safe in her crib, before he flicked off the light, curling around Libby, tucking the sheets around them. 

Bucky started awake a couple hours later, Sarah’s shrill scream pulling him from his dream. She was hungry. Libby wasn’t able to tell one scream from the other, but Bucky knew. His enhanced hearing could pick up the small change in tones when she screamed. Her scream was higher pitched when she was hungry, and more low pitched when she needed changed. Libby thought he was insane, but he swore he could hear it, Steve backing up that claim. Libby had just murmured something about stupid supersoldier hearing and sensitive ears, before going to make a bottle of formula. 

Steve was frequently at their apartment to check up on Bucky. They were finally back together again, both in their right minds and Steve wanted to make sure Bucky was as comfortable as he could be. And he wanted to see his god-daughter as much as possible. Sarah had taken to Steve already, as he was the only one who get a smile out of her. Bucky tried, but for whatever reason, she’d just stare up at him. Even Libby couldn’t get a smile out of her. For some reason, Sarah seemed to prefer Steve to her own parents. But Libby couldn’t complain. Sarah cried less when Steve was around. 

Steve had also been spending time at their apartment to get to know Libby better. He knew Libby was a big part of Bucky’s life, Bucky telling him everything they’d been through, starting at the beginning when they’d first met, all the way up to when Steve found them in Bucharest. Steve felt partially guilty, as he’d been within arms distance from her and he kept thinking maybe he could have saved her from what she suffered at the hands of HYDRA. But then again, Steve had learned that you can’t save everyone. Libby had already forgiven him, but he still couldn’t completely shake the guilt. He could only imagine how Bucky felt. Maybe that’s why he spent so much time with them. Because of the guilt. He felt like he owed them something for not being there to help them. But they’d pulled through, and had a wonderful gift to prove it. 

But Steve couldn’t help but shake the feeling there was something stirring in their peaceful little world. Something bad. 


	3. Notice

So, I just wanted to let everyone know that I will not be continuing this story. I thought long and hard about it, and honestly, I don't know where I'd even take it. Libby and Bucky are happy and they have their daughter, and I really can't bring myself to ruin that for them. I can't even really think of a way to ruin it. So, I will be treating this as sort of an epilogue to show that they're safe and happy with their daughter, and that's where I'm leaving them.

Thank you to everyone who commented and followed and stuck with me through everything. It's been fun, writing this one, and Broken and I hope you stick around for what's coming next.


End file.
